Cambio de Identidad
by Aurora De Logan
Summary: El episodio siete nunca sucedió. Una misteriosa caja llegó a la Torre de los Titanes poniendo su mundo de cabeza. Dos personas totalmente diferentes han intercambiado cuerpos y experimentarán qué es estar en los zapatos del otro… literalmente. Raven y Chico Bestia recuerdan la historia. (fic para el reto 'cambio de identidad')


Yo, Aurora de Logan, confieso ante La Corte de Fan Fiction que Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Era un día normal en la Torre de los Titanes… no, esperen… no estamos en la Torre. ¿Dónde estamos? ¡Ah! Estoy más perdida que cuando voy a Soriana con mi mamá. Oh, ya me ubiqué. Ahora sí, empecemos de nuevo…<p>

Era un día normal en las calles de Jump City. Dos jóvenes caminaban tomados de la mano como una pareja **normal**. Una chica de cabellos y ojos violetas con una piel incolora caminaba junto a un chico completamente verde. Lo más **normal** del mundo ¿no lo creen? O sea, vas caminando casualmente por la calle y te encuentras con dos personas: una morada y gris y otra verde. **Súper normal. **

Raven y Chico Bestia habían decidido caminar por las hermosas calles de la cuidad para celebrar el cumplimiento de otro mes desde que habían decidido ser pareja. Había pasado casi un año desde que Chico Bestia y Cyborg habían entrado en la mente de la empática y varios meses desde aquél… accidente.

-¿Rae? –habló el chico verde

-¿Si, Chico Bestia? –contestó de manera monótona la chica gris

-¿Recuerdas aquél día? –preguntó el meta morfo

-Arj –respondió Raven. Fue lo más horrible que pudo haber sucedido en su corta vida. –Sí Chico Bestia, si lo recuerdo y no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

-Oww pero Rae-Rae… ¡fue muy divertido! –replicó Chico Bestia

-Chico Bestia… verte más dramático que Edward en Crepúsculo no tiene nada de divertido –contestó Raven con su usual monotonía

-El personaje dramático en Crepúsculo es Bella… no Edward… -murmuró a sí mismo Chico Bestia mientras entraban a un restaurante.

-Ay, pero fue tan divertido…. –dijo Chico Bestia en forma soñadora

**FlashBack**

_Dos figuras se encontraban dentro de una de las alcantarillas de Jump City. Acababan de escapar de las cuerdas de la versión barata de Pinocho… perdón del Rey Marioneta y no sabían en dónde estaban. Ni a dónde se dirigían, __**él**__ sabía que __**ella**__ no lo soportaba por ser infantil, y __**ella**__ sabía que __**él **__era un infantil. Y no lo soportaba. _

_-Rae, no veo nada. Está tan oscuro como cuando juego Slenderman en la noche… -se quejó una voz _

_-Chico Bestia no te quejes… al menos estás en tu propio cuerpo y no en una… -contestó Raven prendiendo la lámpara que tenía con ella y viendo a la figura que tenía en frente de ella. _

_Una figura __**femenina. **_

_Raven dejó caer la lámpara al suelo con un grito ahogado. No solo vio una figura __**femenina**__. Vio la figura de __**ella**__. Raven vio a Raven. _

_-¡Raven! ¿Qué no ves que no veo nada? ¿Por qué tiraste la lámpara? –dijo hico Bestia recogiendo la lámpara y alumbrando a su acompañante. Alumbrando a __**otro**__ Chico Bestia. _

_-Oh wow. ¿Estoy en el cielo? ¿Acaso estoy viendo a mi yo verdadero? –dijo el meta morfo con asombro _

_-Chico Bestia… -Raven se había quedado sin palabras al ver a Chico Bestia en __**su **__cuerpo. O sea que __**ella**__ estaba en el cuerpo de __**él**__. Eso significaba que ahora ella tenía…. Oh…._

_-¡Raven! Tú eres yo y… ¡Yo soy tú! –gritó Chico Bestia haciendo que la lámpara explotara y volvieran a quedar a oscuras._

* * *

><p><em>-Okay, esto es malo. Muy, muy malo. Si tú estás en mi cuerpo y yo en el tuyo eso significa que técnicamente yo soy mujer y tú eres hombre y si tú eres mujer por dentro y hombre por fuera y yo soy mujer por fuera y hombre por dentro y eso significa que… -Chico Bestia dejo escapar un grito ahogado ante su reciente descubrimiento. <em>

_-¿Qué?-preguntó Raven desinteresadamente _

_-Significa que… ¡ Somos trasvestis! –gritó el meta morfo en el cuerpo de la empática haciendo explotar varios focos en la calle. _

_Raven rodó los ojos ante el comentario del chico verde. Su situación no significaba que era trasvestis. ¿O sí? Pff… obviamente ¡no! No era voluntario, así que __**no **__eran trasvestis. Pero técnicamente lo eran… ¡ah! Todo era culpa del Pinocho barato. Cuando lo viera lo iba a convertir en un niño de verdad para poder golpearlo más mejor._

_-Chico Bestia… -llamó Raven solo para recibir en respuesta más gritos desesperados del meta morfo_

_-Chico Bestia… -volvió a llamar –Chico Bestia –aún nada… -¡CHICO BESTIA! _

_-¿Si, Raven?_

_-Chico Bestia tienes que calmarte… _

_-¿Clamarme? ¡¿CALMARME?! ¿Cómo esperas que me calme cuando estamos en cuerpos diferentes y parezco un trasvesti? ¡¿Cómo esperas que me calme cuando posiblemente me convierta en una… una… __**mujer**__?! Sin ofender Rae, las mujeres son geniales. ¡Pero __**yo**__ no sirvo para ser mujer! ¡O sea… se tienen que poner esas cosas que son zapatos con un pico en el talón! Y tienen que ir al salón de belleza y se tienen que maquillar y tienen que tener platicas de chicas y, y… -dijo Chico Bestia hiperventilándose y explotando varias cosas con la magia de la hechicera_

_-Disculpa pero yo no hago nada de eso… -dijo Raven monótonamente. _

_-Pero usas… ¡__**ESTO! **__–dijo el chico verde señalando el uniforme de Raven _

_-¿Qué tiene de malo mi leotardo? –preguntó la empática levantando una ceja_

_-¿Cómo soportas mostrar tanto las piernas…? Es incómodo que las veas… _

_Chico Bestia en el cuerpo de Raven trataba de ocultar las piernas de la hechicera. Pero no había donde ocultarlas…_

_-Chico Bestia, en primera: son __**mis**__ piernas así que ya estoy acostumbrada a ellas. En segunda: si tanto quieres ocultar __**mis **__piernas podrías cerrar la capa... y en tercera: ¡Cálmate! Vas a destruir la cuidad si sigues así. _

_-__**Trataré **__de calmarme. ¿Cómo era? Ah si… Azarot Mitreon Zentios… -dijo Chico Bestia juntando sus manos frente a su pecho… pero explotó un poste de luz._

_-¡Es Azarath Metrion Zinthos! No Azarot Mitreon Zentio… ¡Ah! –Raven gritó por la esfera de energía verde que la interrumpió._

_Ambos giraron sus cabezas hacia el cielo donde una Starfire Zombie volaba y los atacaba con sus Starbolts. _

_-¡Corre! –gritó Raven tomando la mano del meta morfo y corriendo. _

_-¡Sálvame Raven! –grito el chico verde tirándose al suelo y pataleando como un niño pequeño. _

_-Ay no puede ser… ¡Chico Bestia ven aquí! –gritó Raven enfurecida. _

_Chico Bestia se levantó del suelo y corrió hasta donde estaba Raven. Al doblar la esquina Chico Bestia jaló a Raven bajo unos arbustos y ambos se escondieron ahí hasta que vieron que Starfire, Cyborg y Robin se habían ido. _

_-¿Cómo que 'sálvame Raven'? ¿Pensabas que __**yo**__ iba a salvar tu verde trasero? –preguntó Raven retóricamente. _

_Pero Chico Bestia no entendía lo retórico. _

_-De hecho, en este momento. mi trasero es gris… el verde es el tuyo -dijo Chico Bestia_

_Raven se sonrojó ante el comentario idiota de su compañero. Pero tenía que mantener la compostura. _

_-¡Eres un IDIOTA! –grito la hechicera golpeándolo fuertemente en el brazo_

_-¡Ouch! Raven… eso dolió –dijo Chico Bestia con carita de perro regañado. _

_-Te lo mereces –contestó la empática- Ahora tenemos que encontrar una forma de recuperar nuestros cuerpos de vuelta _

_-¿Cómo lo haremos? _

_-No lo sé, Chico Bestia –dijo Raven impacientemente_

_-Raven, para de ser enojona y gruñona, ¡si sigues así jamás podremos salir de esto! –contestó Chico Bestia un poco molesto _

_-Chico Bestia, no estoy siendo gruñona y enojona, no puedo mostrar mis emociones y tú lo sabes. Podrás tener mi cuerpo pero no sabes __**nada**__ de mí. _

_-Es cierto… y si tú y yo queremos salir de esta pesadilla debemos saber __**todo**__ del otro. Así que, empieza a compartir. –dijo Chico Bestia suavemente sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas_

_-Está bien… nací en un lugar llamado 'Azarath'…_

**_Fin de FlashBack_**

-No lo consideré 'divertido' –contestó Raven monótonamente sentándose en la silla de una mesa

-Bueno… lo bueno es que, al final, logramos detener a Pinocho y todo salió bien –dijo Chico Bestia sentándose en frente de su novia –y lo mejor fue… que logré conocerte más… -agregó tomando su mano y acercándose a su rostro para darle un dulce beso en los labios

* * *

><p><strong>Woo. Personas<strong>. **Este es MI PRIMER fic de Humor (o intento de). La verdad no sé cómo escribir humor, por qué soy una persona deprimente... no, esperen, ¿Qué? Como sea… me encantaría un review de su parte diciéndome cómo lo hice y que les pareció. **

**Nos leemos pronto**

**~Aurora de Logan**


End file.
